


Dancers Of Berk

by lynnkath08



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Human Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Hiccup has a passion for ballet. His boyfriend Toothless is a break dancer. What happens when stage dance and street dance collide?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dancers: 
> 
> Stage:  
Hiccup- Ballet  
Astrid- Acro  
Fishlegs- Tap  
Eret- Contemporary  
Brenna McIntosh (OC)- Contemporary Pointe
> 
> Street:  
Toothless- Breakdance  
Snotlout- Krumping  
Heather- Hip-Hop  
Ruffnut- Popping  
Tuffnut- Robot

***Berk Dance Academy, Ballet room***

"Alright, guys. We're going to be doing our barre exercises," Hiccup said. "Starting on first position, we will do two demi plies and two grand plies, then tendu to second position, again, two demi plies and two grand plies, slide down to third position, again, two demis and two grands, slide down to fourth position, you know the drill, slide down to fifth position, again, you know the drill, and then we slide back to first position. After that, roll on releve, or girls in pointe shoes will rise on pointe, and arms in fifth position, then go back down and do the other side," he said, doing a quick demo of the moves. The class consists of himself, Astrid, Fishlegs, Eret, and Brenna.

The music started playing and the five of them did their exercise. Hiccup's mother, Valka, was also in the room, in charge of the music, as well as correcting the students positions if necessary. She is the ballet teacher, but she trusts her son to do the teaching as well.

***Meanwhile, in the Hip-Hop room***

"Ok, guys. We need to start working on our break routine. Competition is a month away, so let's get to it," Toothless said to the class, which consisted of himself, Snotlout, Heather, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"Hold on, hold on. I thought we were going to do a krumping routine," Snotlout said.

"No, we talked about this. We're doing a break routine. Were you not paying attention?" Toothless asked the shorter male. "Anyways, let's start our warm-ups," he said to the rest of the class as they began their warm-up.

Snotlout rolled his eyes then walked towards the window and looked into the ballet room across the hall to see Hiccup and his class doing grand battements. "Damn, Toothless. Your boyfriend is flexible," he said, snickering. 

"Yes, I am aware of that. It's very beneficial, if you know what I mean," Toothless said, smirking.

"TMI, dude," Tuffnut whined.

"Says the one who banged Brenna before dating her," Ruffnut mumbled, and her brother just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's get started," Toothless said, clapping his hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

***Ballet room***

"We are going to kick some ass! We always kicked ass anyways, I know we'll do it again!" Astrid said, stretching her legs.

"Damn right! Take that, street dancers!" Eret said.

"Alright, guys. Let's not get too cocky," Hiccup said.

"But they're right though. I mean think about it. Every competition, we won first place. Nationals is coming up and if we win that we will advance to Internationals, where we get to compete against dancers from all around the world!" Brenna said as she removed her pointe shoes.

"I know we're going to nail Nationals!" Fishlegs said.

Hiccup sipped his water and looked out the window to the hip-hop room across the hall, and saw Toothless and his class practicing their break routine.

***Hip-Hop room***

"Excellent job, guys," Toothless said, high-fiving his group.

"We're gonna beat ass! I know that for sure!" Ruffnut said.

"But those prissy little stage dancers always kick our asses. I mean look at them," Tuffnut whined, pointing to the window. "And there's my lovely Brenna," he added dreamily.

"Then we sabotage their practices. If I have to, I'll stuff tarantulas in Brenna's dance bag," Snotlout said.

"Brenna's terrified of spiders!" Tuffnut snapped at the shorter male.

"That's the point," Snotlout said.

"No one is sabotaging anyone!" Toothless said to both of them.

"He started it," Tuffnut said, pointing to Snotlout.

"I don't care who started it! No one is going to sabotage anyone!" Toothless snapped. "Class is over. Let's call it a day," he said to everyone else, then walked out.

***Snotlout's POV***

I want to win this competition! Those stage dancers always get first place! I feel like Toothless doesn't care for this competition. Maybe he lets Hiccup's group win. Well not for long! I will do whatever it takes to win!

"If you guys are not going to help me sabotage Hiccup's team, I will just do it all by myself," I mumbled, walking towards the pet shop.


End file.
